


Почему в словаре шиноби нет слова «дружелюбие»

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: «Объясни-ка мне, зачем при обмене подарками между каге понадобились арбитры?»





	Почему в словаре шиноби нет слова «дружелюбие»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why You Won't Find 'Goodwill' in a Shinobi Dictionary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318266) by [samsarapine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine). 



– Объясни-ка мне, зачем при обмене подарками между каге понадобились арбитры?  
Какаши прислонился поудобнее к стене огромного Зала Церемоний, наполовину прикрыл глаз и скрестил руки на груди. Он казался воплощением лени и совершенно незаинтересованным в происходящем, но Ирука знал лучше. Какаши был готов действовать в тот же миг, когда потребуется его Хокаге.  
– Годайме Мизукаге предложила организовать ежегодный обмен подарками, чтобы продемонстрировать воцарившееся между пятью Скрытыми деревнями дружелюбие, и все каге одобрили эту идею, – ответил джонин. – Годайме Казекаге заявил, что будет лучше, если каждый предоставит только один подарок, и чтобы все подарки были распределены случайным образом, чтобы предупредить возникновение потенциально опасных альянсов, которые могли неумышленно повлечь за собой более личные дары. Сандайме Цучикаге посоветовал, чтобы содержимое подарков осталось в секрете, и таким образом не возникла бы конкуренция за конкретные подарки, а Йондайме Райкаге порекомендовал совершить обмен подарков на нейтральной территории, следовательно, обмен состоится в Зале Церемоний у Даймё. Цунаде внесла предложение, чтобы обмен представлял собой игру случая, так что все каге примут участие в дополнительной лотерее, чтобы стало еще интереснее – и вот мы тут.  
– Это я все и сам знаю, – раздраженно отмахнулся Ирука. – Но арбитры-то зачем? – Он оглядел зал под огромным куполом, запоминая позиции других «арбитров» от всех Скрытых деревень. – Разве не уместнее было бы поставить почетную стражу?  
– Мы тут, скорее, судьи, – уточнил Какаши. – По-моему, каге рассматривают этот обмен как некого рода соревнование.  
– Вроде экзамена на титул каге?  
– Именно так.  
– Короче, все будут жульничать, – Ирука глубоко вздохнул. – Грядет полный беспредел.  
– В яблочко.  
– Остается надеяться, что дело не кончится Пятой войной шиноби, – пробормотал Ирука себе под нос.  
– Угу, – радостно согласился Какаши, поднимая хитай-ате; его Шаринган неспешно закружился. – Ты принес попкорн, как я просил? Обещается занимательное шоу.


End file.
